My Soulmate
by Carolin-LoveYou
Summary: Boomer estaba enamorado de Momoko, y eso a Miyako le dolía. Ella había estado con Boomer siempre. En las buenas y en las malas, y el no se había dado cuenta. Su atención siempre estaba fija en la pelirroja. O al menos eso creía ella. /MiyakoXBoomer, BoomerXMiyako\


**Nota: **_-Insertar saludos y presentaciones sobre el one-shot aquí (?)-_

**Advertencias:** _Las Ppgz y sus personajes __**no **__me pertenecen. Brick, Boomer, y Butch __**no **__son hermanos. Momoko, Miyako, y Kaoru __**no **__son amigas._

_**Disfrutad!**_

* * *

Boomer estaba enamorado de Momoko. Miyako lo sabía, y lo entendía. Momoko era una chica hermosa, y también era una de las chicas más populares del Instituto. También era capitana de las animadoras, lo que sumaba puntos a su popularidad.

Miyako había tenido la suerte de haber podido entablar una conversación con ella (Una muy pequeña, pero una conversación después de todo), y había podido comprobar que todo lo que decían sobre ella, era mentira. Momoko era una persona maravillosa, y no una engreída como la tonta de Himeko.

A Miyako le gustaba Boomer, pero no odiaba a la pelirroja. ¿Porqué debía odiarla? Ella no le había echo nada malo. Es más, la admiraba.

La rubia había intentado tener la atención de Boomer. Le había dado cartas, regalos, bombones, y siempre había estado con Boomer. En las buenas, y en las malas. Había intentado de todo, pero nada de eso había funcionado. Toda su atención siempre estaba en Momoko y en nadie más que Momoko.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos, decidió dejarlo. Si a Boomer le gustaba la pelirroja, pues muy bien. Ella no impediría nada. Boomer tenía todo el derecho de ser feliz.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse triste cada vez que Boomer se distrae mirando a Momoko.

¿Qué si ella estaba celosa? Pues si, lo estaba. A ella le encantaría ser como Momoko. Le encantaría tener la atención de el rubio. Por desgracia, no era así.

Muchas veces se había parado delante del espejo, buscando algo por el que Boomer no se había fijado en ella. Entonces, encontró la razón. Se había fijado en las chicas de su clase. Muchas eran altas, mientras que ella era bajita. Alomejhor a Boomer no le gustaban las chicas bajitas.

Su mejor amiga, Maddie, le había dicho, en modo de broma, que ser bajita era bueno, porque así podías aparentar ser un año más joven (Incluso 2). También le había dicho que ser bajita no era tan malo, pero su alago no la había servido de mucho. Porque ella no sabía lo que se sentía el ver a sus amigas poder montar en atracciones para mayores, mientras que ella se tenía que esperar a que acabase porque no era lo suficientemente alta como para montar en la atracción. Ni tampoco oír las burlas de la gente llamándote ''enana''.

También se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo no estaba bien formado, como se había fijado en Kaoru, una chica de su clase. A ella le encanta el deporte, y también es algo popular, pero no tanto como Momoko.

Kaoru es amable, odia las cosas femeninas, y es un poco malhablada, pero aún así, tiene un montón de chicos tras de ella. Aunque ninguno tiene oportunidad con ella, pues tiene novio; Butch, el capitán de rugby. Es una ironía el que Kaoru siempre se esfuerce en no ser popular, y que acabe siendo más popular.

Había comparado sus ojos con los de Momoko, y, según Miyako, son más bonitos que los de ella.

Con todos esos pensamientos, había acabado un poco deprimida, pero con el ánimo de su mejor amiga Maddie, y ver a Boomer tan feliz todos los días, había vuelto a ser ella.

Todo lo bueno le pasó justo el día en el que Boomer había venido hacia ella, diciéndole que iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Momoko. Cuando se lo dijo, hizo una sonrisa forzada, y le dijo ''Buena suerte''. Boomer le agradeció, y corrió hacia su siguiente clase.

Cuando Miyako no vio a nadie en el pasillo, se echó a llorar. Ella había pensado que estaba preparada para ese día, pero se había equivocado. Al final llegó tarde a su clase, y la castigaron una hora después de las clases. Justo cuando Boomer le iba a confesar a Momoko.

Cuando caminaba hacia su castigo, escuchó una voz.

-Momoko, me gustas mucho-

Se pretificó al reconocer esa voz, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Dudó en salir corriendo o escuchar su coversación. Al final eligió quedarse, pues tenía que saber si Momoko aceptaría. Aunque lo más probable era que aceptara, pues Boomer era un chico genial. Tenía muchas chicas detrás de el. (Ella se incluía, solo que era menos obvia)

Se escondió detrás de una gran planta.

Pudo ver como Boomer besaba a Momoko, y ésta se quedaba parada, observando algo asustada un lugar en concreto. Ella miró el lugar por el que Momoko miraba, y vio a Brick acercándose. Miyako no entendía porque la pelirroja se veía tan asustada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de todo.

Brick y Momoko salían.

Llevó sus manos a su boca, tapándola, cuando vio a Brick separando a el rubio de Momoko, y dándole un puñetazo. Después se llevó a Momoko del lugar.

Enseguida salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia Boomer.

Vio que tenía la nariz sangrando, y que había un hilo de sangre en su boca. Le tocó la nariz, para comprobar si estaba rota. Suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba bien.

Puso su cabeza en sus piernas, para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Boomer, Boomer- Le llamó mientras lo agitaba suavemente-

Escuchó como gemía, y en su cara se formó una sonrisa de alegría al ver que no había muerto (Si, ella estaba exagerando, pero la fuerza del golpe había sido brutal, y al ver que no se movía, pensó que había muerto)

-¿Miyako?- Murmuró desorientado-

-Si, estoy aquí-

-Deja que me quede así un poco más, tus piernas son cómodas.-Susurró mientras se acomodaba-

Miyako dejó escapar una suave risa, y asintió.

Dentro de un rato, la enfermera, que ya se iba, los encontró ahí, y se alarmó por el estado del rubio. Lo llevó a la enfermería, y le hizo unas pruebas para saber si se había roto algo. Por suerte no fue así.

La enfermera le dijo a Miyako que tendría que reposar durante un rato, y que se podía ir a casa, que ella cuidaría de Boomer, pero Miyako negó. Decidió esperar allí hasta que Boomer estuviera bien, aunque tuviera que esperar un día entero. La enfermera asintió, y se fue a avisar a sus padres de que tardarían en llegar.

Mientras, Boomer se quedó mirando a Miyako.

-Tus ojos son muy bellos, ¿sabes?-

La rubia lo miró, y se ruborizó.

-Gracias, pero no son tan bellos, hay muchos más bonitos- Ella iba a seguir con ''como los de Momoko'', pero no quiso mencionar nada por el incidente con Brick-

Boomer negó.

-No, no lo creo, los tuyos son los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida, y son más bonitos que los de Momoko.- La rubia se sorprendió, ¿le había leído el pensamiento?-

- Pues gracias...tu eres guapo...¡Digo, tus ojos son bonitos!- Dijo rápidamente, y se rió nerviosa-

-Gracias. Por cierto, le iba a pedir a Momoko que fuese conmigo al parque de atracciones, pero no creo que vaya a querer - Se rió-, pero ya que he comprado los voletos, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?-

El rubio agradeció internamente como Miyako siempre había estado con el. Ella pensaba que el no se había dado cuenta, pero la verdad es que sí lo había echo, y quería agradecerlo todo lo que ella había echo por el.

-C-claro- Respondió intentando parecer desinteresada, pero no le salió bien.-

Boomer se rió de esto. Y después, Miyako se le unió también.

Miyako pensó que ese era el día más feliz de su vida, pero cambió de idea cuando, unas semanas después, Boomer le pidió ser su novia. Unos años después, se casaría con Boomer, y tendrían un hija. Y ese día, si que sería el mejor de toda su vida.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Eso lo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero waaano)**

**La parte de su estatura me inspiré en mi mejor amiga, que es bajita, y ella me dijo que de pequeña le pasaba eso. Aunque muchas veces no le importaba, porque cuando tenía 6 años, aparentaba tener 5 y podía montarse gratis en los autobuces xD. Pero ahora no le importa su estatura. (Osea, siempre es bueno parecer más joven, ¿no?) (He sonado como una abuela)**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben, dejen comentarios y denle me gusta a... Emmmmm...Dejen review :)**

**ººººººººººººººº  ¿Review's? ºººººººººººººº**

**-Carolin-LoveYou-**


End file.
